Lucy
by CabbieBade
Summary: (Based off Monster series) Spike Smith was just a normal guy in high school, always being yelled at by teachers, didn't have much or really any friends... until she came along.
1. Meeting her

**Yay! A new generation starts within the Monster series, this time this story is about Spike, Zoey and Mike's son, and him finding love and stuff. It's a romance, friendship and even more kind of story. It takes off the very last chapter of The Shadow where he is about to go to high school and then a few months later meeting a new girl, I hope you like. :)**

**For the personalities please look in 'The Shadow' the last chapter about this, I'm to lazy to copy all of it, lol.**

* * *

**High** School, the stage of life where the teachers and your parents treat you cruelly with tons of homework, rude teachers, expecting you to do better even though you have almost a 100% in every class. Friend's not only judge you by your personality but also by your looks and who you hang out with. When I was younger nobody made fun of me of how I dressed, I went to simple jeans and t-shirt to black and red. My own dad even thought I was going into an old "friend" of ares who kidnapped me and well... it's a really long story. But the truth is... I just like the style, my teachers think I'm one of those people who are depressed, do drugs and are in gangs just how I dress but the truth is I'm one of those people who would rather sit on the couch playing video games for twenty-four hours while eating chocolate not caring about my weight than drink and smoke and do drugs to be skinner than working out like most of them do.

I walked down the stairs and sighed, the main reason my dad thought I was the "friend" was my hair. The guy's hair was in front of his face and it made him have bags under his eyes and sometimes my voice is like his. But he's gone and my dad made sure he's gone for good.

You know, in his mind.

He had MPD, multiple personality disorder, one minute he could be himself, an old man, gymnastic, australian wilderness person, a jersey shore wanna be and then that one nightmare moment, the devil. But like I said, it's all over. My aunt was killed by that 'friend' and my uncle missed her badly so my parents named my little sister after her, her name is Dawn.

Like I was saying, I was walking down the stairs and my mother smiled at me, "Time sure does fly." She said and hugged me, I smiled and hugged back. Like she did on the first day of school or any day period, gave me my lunch or money for it and bag. My uncle was playing with Dawn, she would start preschool soon which I felt so bad for her. I felt bad for everyone really, have a few years of freedom and then to jail. Trust me, I love school but we all have that feeling like we're going insane over it at one point or another. I walked out the door and onto the school bus, all heads turned my way. I had maybe one friend but of course he moved, his name was Tyler, he was named after his dad and I learned his parents we're on the same show with my parents. His mother was nice, Lindsay, bit of a ditz but when I rewatched all the seasons you could see she kind of snapped out of her own little dumb world.

Key word, kind of.

I saw the two people I hated the most, my childhood bullies, Derick and Rachel, and my parents met them already to. Gwen, their mother, and my mom we're friends a few times. My dad and their dad, Duncan, went to juvi together but my dad went there because of the friend.

"I figured you've moved, Smith." Rachel said in her annoying voice, squeaky and whiney like it has always been. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window, seeing we we're getting closer to the high school. I wasn't really excited, honestly I still wanted to be in kindergarten it was easier and I hate growing up. Just another sign of getting kicked out of your house and more problems. People around me we're talking about it, the littler kids who sat in the front talked about their teachers, I recognized a few names but I didn't interrupt. I didn't want to spoil the teacher's personalities, mostly the fun ones. I heard Derick making fun of me but I was used to it, they both acted like children which they always will.

* * *

**"Spike** Smith! Stop talking or you get a detention and do you really want one on your first day?!" My new teacher, Mr. McClain said, I jumped at his words. "But sir, I wasn't talking." I said and looked up at him confused.

"You are now." He said and rolled his eyes, turning back to his black board, most of my classmates snickered at me and turned to look at me, mostly with smiles and looks with 'You just got told'. Like always in all the classes I ever had, sat in the very back, within the shadows. I sighed and looked down, seeing the carvings on the wood, tracing my fingers over them. C + B, the got scratched and a lot of other letters and finally someone drew an arrow down near the end of the list where it read 'whore' and a lot of other names I'm surprised the school hasn't gotten a new desk to replace this one. I looked up and all he wrote was to explain in an essay your personality and I wrote it down. Easy, then he said at the end of the year we will write another one and compare them. I always loved when we do that type of stuff, see how we we're in the past and then see how much we changed.

The bell rang and nothing really happened after that, met a few fun teachers but most of them we're rude, lunch happened, that's all I had to say about lunch.

Nothing really started to kick in but after two months. People say we we're getting a new student within a week. I mean new students come a go and I see people running up to them like celebrities, interviewing them, if the preppy people like them, they keep them. If they don't, there either loners, losers or nerds or all... mostly all.

But nothing made me ketch my eye unlike she did. _Nothing._


	2. Skipping

**Someone said that Lucy and Spike's name's are used in Subway Surfers, I have never heard of it but that's so cool! I didn't take the names from them, I just chose Spike because it kind of fitted him in a way and Lucy because for one I was obsessed by the song 'Lucy' by Skillet, and two I didn't want her name (original) to be Elizabeth or Emily. If I chose the name Emily the story would resolve around the song "Love song Requiem" by Trading Yesterday.**

**You should know by now almost all my fics are based off of songs... :D**

* * *

I never really fallen in love with anyone or anything... in less its ice cream and video games. But other than that, really nothing. It was two months after the first day and I heard whispers that we're getting a new student. I figured the person would run off with the preppy group and all. Almost halfway done with Mr. McClain's class they came... she came. The guidance councilor came in with a girl behind him.

"Everybody... this is Lucy Farwell. She came here from England!" Maybe one of the worst intro's ever. I turned my head and it was like I saw an angel. She looked around the room and smiled at everyone, people glared at her and rolled their eyes. "Oh, England! I've been there once, with most of your guy's parents. Boy, we're they brats then." Mr. McClain said and some of the class giggled. After eight seasons of Total Drama it went off air and Chris lost most of his fame and he always wanted to be a teacher. Not to teach us but to torture us in homework, you know, the same old McClain. "So who would like to show Miss. Farwell around?" Mr. McClain said, nobody raised a hand, I even saw a few students studying for once. I was going to volunteer but of course my shyness got over me, I raised my hand nobody noticed and I pretend to scratch the back of my head.

"Mr. Smith, yes you! Come and show are new student around." He said and I kept my head low and stood near her, I saw her staring at me smiling, I looked away. I took her out in the hall and the counselor went the other way.

"So this is the-"

"I know, they already showed me..."

"Then why are we out here then?" I asked and looked around, getting ready to grab the door knob.

"To skip class. If I get in trouble at least I have someone with me." She smiled, I gulped. I never really ditched any class, I was the person who showed up to the class twenty minutes early than late. But I needed a friend, so I followed her. She smiled and the time we talked. By next class we saw we had the same, I wanted to join her since she was going to ditch but it was my favorite class.

The whole time I wondered about her, how is she? Where is she now? Did she get sent home? Did she even go home?

But then again, why was I so worried about someone?

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, the first chapter was just after the Zoey and Mike thing, letting you know he is going to tell his own little love story and all. But in this chapter I had a huge brain fart or Writers Block lol.**


	3. Cries in the night

_Emily will find a better place to fall asleep_  
_She belongs to fairy tales that I could never be_  
_The future haunts with memories that I could never have_  
_And hope is just a stranger, wondering how it got so bad_

_~ Love Song Requiem by Trading Yesterday_

* * *

**We** became instant best friends within a few months. Her going to my house, my father teasing me. My little sister confused about another person in the house other than the people she's used to. It was a Friday night, I was sitting on the couch watching a movie, my mother making popcorn for us all. It was like a family movie night but Dawn, my sister, had to go to bed early of course. I sat next to my uncle, Scott, and he smiled at me then turning back to the movie. Zoe came back into the room and put the bowl on the table and my dad wrapped an arm around her. Sometimes I wish they didn't act so... romantic... it get's so boring and makes me want to puke by the fifth time of the day.

We we're halfway into the movie when I heard a knock. "Who is coming over at 9:30 at night?" My mother said, I went and opened the door and there stood Lucy with tears in her eyes and covering her mouth. I stood there shocked. "I know I shouldn't be here this late but..."

"Come in!" I grabbed her arm and dragged her in. My mother rushed to her, my uncle next then my dad.

"What's wrong?!" She said, I looked down and saw a bruise then looked at her face and saw a black eye. I knew her parents fought but they never hurt her that I knew of. My father rushed and got an ice pack.

"I over heard my parents wanting a divorce and neither of them wanted me so... I told them how mean they we're not wanting their own daughter and... my dad hit me." She said and I hugged her, she cried into my shoulder. I didn't understand, who would want to give away such a sweet girl. Sure she can be a bit rude most of the time but still. My dad told her to get her bags, she opened the door and there we're two suitcases already. Nobody was shocked, we we're like her second family, always there to need a laugh or a day to get away. We had two spare rooms, one from my aunt before she passed away but nobody wants it to be empty or even touched, then my grandma's room before she you know... died to. Kind of think of it everyone left me before I really met them.

My dad took her to his mom's room and she smiled. The room was a beige color with carpet, a dresser, desk, mirror and bed. I realized she hasn't been really smiley lately and skipped every class. Sure that was her but even her favorite classes which she never did. One time I found her in the hall just sitting, it freaked me out but now I know why.

I came to her room and hour later, some things we're unpacked like clothes, pillows and a few perfumes but that was it. All family pictures we're upside down, one even broken. I sat next to her and smiled. "How are you feeling?" I asked, such a stupid question. She shrugged, "Okay. Thank you for letting me stay." she smiled and put the book she was reading down and hugged me, I hugged her back and smiled. I suddenly felt this feeling, like I was touched by an angel or God. This wonderful feeling that made me smile real big. She looked at me and I smiled into her beautiful brown eyes.

_Beautiful?!_

She pulled her blonde hair back and I did something unexpected. No... not kiss her... not hug her again but like a five-year old would do to Santa, and just to see her smile, I pounced on her like Tigger from Winnie the Pooh. We both laughed and I cuffed her cheek smiling at her. Her smile faded and she stared into mine, I cleared my throat, "Night." I quickly walked out not caring if she said it back or not. I did not just fall in love with my best friend!


	4. Kisses

**I'm back! Well, kind of. I really want to update 'Lucy' and I noticed my other story is turning into 'Lucy' which is weird. Like, I made my two best friend (yet villans) fall in love with eachother and there living in this big house and ugh! Can't you see the resemblance? (Lucy and Spike best friends, Lucy moved into Spike's house.) I guess I just missed writing this story (and I really did) I mean I would be like "Should Lucy be pregnant?" while writing it then the next second im like "Should they have snow and go to this warm area and be all cozy and huggable and all that good stuff." Idk! I want/need ideas! Anyways, on with the story, hopefully I haven't lost my Spucy/Luike touch. (I'm so lame :P )**

* * *

**It's** been almost two months since Lucy has lived with us, everyday I think I fall more and more in love. We haven't heard anything from those rotten 'parents' of hers and we claimed her one of us now, but she's not my sister. She came into my room while I was half asleep and I smiled at her, her blond with brown tips hair moving every time she turned. "Going to bed so soon?" She asked and sat on my bed.

"Long day, I forgot about my science test tomorrow and studied hard for two nights strait." I saw and rubbed my eyes. I never forget a test but I guess I had other things on my mind. Like Lucy. I shook that thought off and looked at her, I noticed her hand was on my knee. "Do you want me to leave?" She asked, I shook my head and she layed on my chest. Sometimes she does that but very rare. "Hey Lucy," she looked up at me and smiled a little, "We never really got to know each other much." I said, her eyebrows went down and she realized it and she let out a little sigh. "Your right." She smiled, "Tell me what you like in a girl."

That question made me freeze. I never had this talk, sure my uncle would mention it but we never went into full detail, I would say funny like a weirdo, he'll mention like him and we will laugh and go to a new subject.

I gulped and stuttered a little, "Well, they are funny, nice, love me and my family for who we are." I said, Lucy laughed, "Like me!" She said and I didn't even think and I blurted out, "You are the one." my eyes went wide and Lucy giggled and her cheeks went red. She looked up at me, I stared into her eyes and she grabbed the side of my face while I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her.

* * *

**I know it's short but just a little thing for a late Valentines day. Hope you enjoyed and hopefully another chapter will be up soon!**


	5. Guess who's back

**"Lucy!"** I yelled and was in the middle of a desert. I looked around me and sand getting into my eyes, I heard her scream and every turn I couldn't see her. I took a step and my boot went through the sand, it was almost up to my knee. I gulped and tried to keep going and I heard a familiar snicker, then two more.

I woke up in sweat, it was just a dream. I wiped my head and went to Lucy's room, she was still asleep. What was that dream about? Most of my dreams have a meaning like back in the past or the next day it might happen, and I usually understood it. The next morning I came down the stairs and there was my dad and mom, he hovering over the counter dead tired and my moms hand on his back. My uncle was quiet and my little sister was to but then again she always was. I wanted to ask what was going on but my dad didn't see in the mood, never get on his bad side. Lucy came down and noticed, she gulped and whispered to me, "Was it about the kiss?" She asked, I blushed and smiled. "I don't know and I don't wanna know." she nodded and went off to what she was doing.

* * *

**I** got onto the bus and everyone's head turned to me like everyday. Rachel and Derick smirked at me and then there mouths dropped, I turned around and saw Lucy looking around the bus. Of course all the seats we're taken and I had to sit in front of Derick and Rachel. "Rumor has it you and Lucy are living together now." Rachel said,I rolled my eyes and Lucy stayed quiet, fiddling with the buttons on her bag. Derick popped up and snickered, "And had sex." I just completely lost it. I turned around and punched Derick, I couldn't hurt Rachel because she was a girl but I wanted to. Derick fell off his seat and hit his head on the one beside him, people started to chant and I turned back in my seat and gulped of fear.

I never gotten in trouble, I was normally accused of it. Lucy rubbed my arm and stood up and eyed the twins, "Next time, get to know someone better before judging them."

Later that night I looked at myself in the mirror, something wasn't right. The whole family has acted strange and angry. My mother, broke a plate when she got mad at my uncle. My dad yelled at her, my uncle yelled at him for screaming and then my sister began to scream her head off with a cry. Then I threatened someone and Lucy was scared of us all. My dad knocked and he entered, "Do you want to know why everyone is acting up?" He asked, I shrugged.

There was a long pause, I sighed and sat on my bed, I looked up at my dad and we both knew the same thing right then. "Mal is back and he wants Lucy." He said and I swore I just died.


	6. Lucy & Derick

**I** sat there in silence, Mal is back?! Last time I heard about him is when my aunt died and my dad trapped him. My family has running away from him from what all he done to us, we all thought he was gone for good but apparently not. My dad waited for me to respond and I gulped, I didn't want Lucy coming into all this, she didn't deserve this, nobody did. "Spike?" He asked like a whisper and I just stared at my shoes, "Spike, talk to me." I looked up at him and sighed,"Let's start to prepare again."

My dad walked out and I got off my bed, began to stretch and heard heavy crying from the room next door, Lucy's. I opened the door and heard it from her bathroom, I knocked and it all stopped. I slowly opened the door and saw her shaking while sitting on the floor. I sat next beside her worried, "Lucy, what happened?!" I asked and tried to comfort her, she pointed on top of the sink and I glanced up there and looked back to her... then I slowly got up and saw a stick with a plus sign, a pregnancy test. I didn't do anything! I'm sure my parents are too old to produce and even if they could I'm sure they wouldn't do anything to her.

"Derick, Derick Nickelson," She started, I stared to get angry at him, "It was before you and me," (tum tss ;) ) I slammed my fist into the sink and started to breathe heavy, how could he?! "I thought I trusted him, him and I lasted about a month and that whole month he abused me!" She finished and I opened the door and slamming behind me, leaving her jumping out of her skin. I knew exactly where they lived, I grabbed my jacket and a ball bat my uncle always had and thought we had kitchen rats when we didn't. Everybody was in bed which made it easier, I started to walk down the side-walk to his house.

* * *

**I** pounded on the door and his mother, Gwen, opened the door. "Hello Spike, how is your parents doing?" She asked, Duncan behind her. They looked the same but then again different. I saw Derick and Rachel come out of the kitchen, Derick started to tease me and Rachel laughing behind him.

"Hey there, I was just wondering about you!" Derick said and smiled widely, with hatred in his eyes. "_You_... you hurt her!" I said, Derick's mouth dropped and he eyed the ball bat. I picked it up and wacked him in the jaw, making him knock out. Duncan grabbed me and threw me out. I saw Rachel and Gwen next to him trying to wake him up, his mouth dripping with blood. I turned and walked home, knowing I'm going to be yelled out the next morning.


	7. Baby Lucy

**"How** could you!" My mother yelled on top of her lungs, my uncle in the background snarling at me and my father right next to my mother. Lucy was on the couch, twiddling her thumbs. "I had to defend her!" I shouted, "Defend her of what?!" My dad screamed and Lucy looked at me and nodded. "Derick and Lucy we're together at a point and he abused her and got her..." I didn't even have to finish my sentence and my mother rushed over to her, hugging her to dear life, girls are just like that I guess. My father's expression became saddened and my Uncle just stayed quiet, the station on the TV which was music was playing silently and the chorus of the song came on.

_"Now that it's over_  
_I just wanna hold her_  
_I'd give up all the world to see_  
_That little piece of heaven looking back at me_  
_Now that it's over_  
_I just wanna hold her_  
_I've gotta live with the choices I made_  
_And I can't live with myself today"_

I ignored them and went over to her, she hugged me tight and she was crying her eyes out. She was scared, she didn't know what to do and now if Mal comes she and the child will be in danger. I just want this all over! "Well... I'm gonna go to the store now." My uncle said, every time he's upset he rubs his hands nervously, goes shopping or kills bugs. My dad looked out the window and I knew he was stressed out, he lost one of his best friends over Mal and now has to lose another innocent person maybe.

* * *

**That** night my uncle didn't arrive home until later that night, I stayed in Lucy's room, when she woke up she was crying every time. He opened the door lightly and placed a little teddy bear near her dresser which was personalized for a little two-year old. I smiled and placed it on the bed.

* * *

**"I** want a boy." Derick folded his arms across his chest, I looked at him stunned, Lucy next to me clenching my arm. "Once we find out if it's a girl or boy, if it's a boy I want it. If it's not I want nothing to do with it." He said, my mouth just dropped. Speaking of mouths, he could barely move his which made me super happy. "Excuse me?!" Lucy said shocked, almost everyone in the school knew because he yacked about it, I should have hit him harder so he couldn't even had one. "You heard me," He smiled and turned his head, "if it's a boy I want to name it Derick Jr." I clenched my fists, there's no way he could do that. "You are so full of yourself!" Lucy stomped off, Derick grabbed her arm and was about to punch her, I grabbed his wrist and broke it. "Hope you have a happy future with arthritis." I smiled and he screamed while holding his wrist.

Lucy eyed him while he went to the nurse, we haven't heard of her 'parents' for a long time which was good. But I was starting to wonder where they are.

* * *

**It's** been nine months, Lucy is in the hospital and sadly Derick, you can not have your wish, she had a baby girl. She was stuck on names and wanted to name is Emily after her mother but then remembered her mother left her for good. So, I helped her pick out the most beautifuliest name in the world, named after her mother, Lucy. Everyone agreed, a few days later Lucy walked out the hospital doors and there was Derick leaning against his car.

"I want her." He simply said and I stormed up to him. "You we're never there for her. You didn't even want your own child in less it was a gender you wanted. The parents are supposed to be by each others side no matter what and yet you didn't even bother to show up for your child's birth. We all made sure you have no right to her at all and I hope you enjoy paying child support." My parents looked at me shocked, everyone did really but I didn't care. We all went home and Lucy put little Lucy in her crib. (Awww, memories. Mike and little Mike before they changed his name to Spike! So... adorable! :3 ) Scott bought a personalized sign and hung it above the crib.

'I'm a Lucy like my mother.' is what it said, every time I went into her room I would have to smile at it. I began to wonder, where is Mal? My dad said he wanted revenge again but yet he never mentioned it nor has Mal showed up, I want to keep it that way but I'm scared. Lucy came over and hugged me and I kissed her forehead. I hope life stays like this forever.

Or so I thought.

* * *

**Three chapters within one night... dang.**


	8. CANCELLED

**That's right, I am cancelling the fic. I really want to focus on other fics to and I want to make a Mal and Courtney one for some reason, maybe even link it on with Monster? Idk... but for those who cared about "Lucy" the ending would be Derick wants the child, Mal comes back and Derick teams up with them and kidnaps both Lucy's (lol!) and Spike has a limited time before one of them dies (sounds familiar? ;) ) and sadly, older Lucy dies and the child lives on. Five years go by and Spike is about to wake little Lucy up but smiles at a picture that hung above her bed that Scott made which is, "I'm a Lucy like my mom." (got that little idea from a Sims 2 'Lucy' music video but in the video instead of mom its aunt) and yeah... :D**

**I also didn't like how it turned out at all, at first it was okay then for me it went down hill. I hope you enjoyed reading if you did like it :)**


End file.
